


The Second Time

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [22]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, Zack makes breakfast as well as he does other things, barely any story, totally hot threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Absolute. Shameless. Smut."I hear you're getting quite good at it."





	The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. More story later, but for now: smut!

Matt was speechless. He wasn't sure what to make of her revelation. Slowly, he leaned down to softly caress her lips with his, "Shade..." Her eyes back at him said she had all the same questions he had. He leaned his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.  
  
After they had their moment, Violet turned over and snuggled into Zack, looking up into serious green eyes, "Do you understand, Zack?" She asked quietly.  
Smiling sadly, he rested a hand to her side, "Yeah, Vi," He looked away, "If it were to happen, it should be Matt's."  
Shade saw the slightly sad look in his face and wrapped him in her arms, pulling him closer. Matt kissed Violet on the cheek and surprised Vengeance by also kissing him on the cheek, "'Night guys. Love both of you." And with that he flicked off the light.  
  
Zack got up earlier than the other two. After looking at her beautiful face for a few moments, he unsnaked her arms from around himself and quietly got up, pulling on just lounge pants. He did his best to start making a good breakfast for all of them without making too much noise.  
That's when he noticed that risque picture of the two of them from ten years ago on her fridge. Next to the newest one off social media. He sighed to himself. The rest of the fridge was covered in a few pictures of her and Matt, her and Jade, but mostly her and the bands she'd worked with over the years.  
 _How many of those guys had she fucked?_ He chided himself for thinking the question--it was mean and none of his business.  
But he was fucking her now--Zacky Vengeance. He smirked. And she fucking liked it. The best revenge....  
God, he was so lucky. While lots of idiots would look at his situation and say he was the one getting the short end of this deal, they'd be wrong. How many people got to be in such a loving situation--getting to fall in love with two people at once and both of them, and their partners, were understanding about it?? He grinned wider and even started humming a song as he made coffee and got out some eggs and bacon.  
By the time the bacon was frying, he could hear them fucking and he laughed lightly.  
  
The second Zack had left the room, Matt woke up--hard as a rock. He put his arms around his girl from behind and she snuggled back--a smile starting to form on her gorgeous lips. The moments he had been inside that plush mouth the night before flashed through his mind and he groaned deeply in her ear. Reaching in between her legs from behind, Matt slipped two large fingers into her warm, wet pussy while he grinned against her ear. Violet moaned and leaned harder back against him, so he bit lightly at her neck and moved his fingers deeper.  
"Shads, ohhh--" That voice, fuck. It was deep and raspy and needy. Before she could come, he removed his fingers. Her whining in complaint was quiclkly replaced by moaning again when he guided himself into her.  
It was morning and he never had patience during morning sex. Not with her, not with Brian. Morning wood was usually accompanied with a need so deep that it had to be satiated absolutely immediately. And for two solid weeks he'd woken up with it and forced his hand to not help.  
Fortunately, she came as soon as he was inside her. She was so tight and so wet and pulled at him just right. Matt gripped at her hips and thrust deep and fast. She leaned over and fisted hard at a pillow, bringing it to her mouth to stifle her screaming. He felt bad, because she was probably sore and he was rocketing into her--but this wouldn't take long.  
Shadows held on, barely, until he could feel her next orgasm start and then he let go, clenching his eyes shut and grunting out her name. He pulled out just in time for his come to shoot out onto the sheets and her inner thighs.  
  
"Matt--" Violet immediately turned and wrapped her arms around her man and pulled him deep into a kiss. She wrapped a leg around him, not caring that his come was now all over both of them, "One more, baby, please?"  
He smiled. He loved that she wasn't shy about asking for exactly what she wanted. God, she was so fucking perfect.  
"My baby gets what my baby wants," He sported his dimples at her as he sank two fingers back in her. When he added a third, she gasped and closed her eyes. Moving his fingers expertly, he waited until that divine look crossed her face and he could feel her get wetter.  
  
Shadows licked his fingers as she stared up at him with that dreamy, satisfied look in her beautiful morning eyes.  
  


After a shower, Shade walked up behind Zacky and wrapped her arms around his middle.  
"You're just in time. I made breakfast."  
"I see that," She turned him around for a kiss, "Thank you, Z. Good morning." Violet grinned deviously before grabbing his crotch. Vengeance jumped and pulled away.  
"Fuck, someone woke up a little Ragemonster." Zacky shook his head as he adjusted himself.  
"Blame Matt." She just smiled and started serving herself, "What do we wanna do today? Ya know, besides each other?"  
Zacky piled up a plate and sat down with the other two, "Bri texted me a few minutes ago and wanted to know if we all would wanna go to the Rainbow Room again tonight. Ya know, get all dressed up." He giggled, "I think he's still trying to make it up to your sister."  
The other two laughed, but Violet only blushed, "Sure. That sounds fun."  
  
The rest of the day, the trio played video games and fucked. Violet insisted on no penetration, since she was more than a little sore. The guys were completely okay with this, since they both loved how she went down on them. Making up for so much lost time, they were like bunnies. Vengeance joined in a little less often, since he wasn't a Ragemonster, but still kept up pretty well. By four that afternoon, though, both guys wanted more than just her mouth.  
"C'mon, baby--" Matt felt like a teenager trying to convince his prom date to have sex with him as he made out with Violet on the couch. Zacky sat next to them, trying to concentrate on the Sega Genesis, but kept cracking up laughing at them instead.  
"Fuck, you two. If you're not gonna fuck, or fuck me, please stop."  
  
Violet jumped out from under Matt and was suddenly latched onto Z's neck---with her hand down his pants.  
"Shade, what the...." His sentence disappeared into a moan when she straddled him and started dry humping, "You guys get worse as the day goes on, don't you?"  
  
She bit her lip and stopped and gazed down into his bright green, now mostly black eyes. He could tell she was up to something by the look on her face and he just wanted her out with it. Vengeance thrust his hips up in question.  
  
"Ya know...I haven't gotten to watch you two together in a long time."  
He swallowed hard, "That's because Matt has a horsecock and I wanna be able to walk tonight." But when he looked over to the corner of the couch, there those hazel eyes and dimples were---assaulting him.  
"Then fuck him first...and we'll see where it goes," She teased into his ear and a second later, he was standing with her legs around his waist and practically running to her room. Matt followed, tearing off clothes on the way.  
  
Lying eagerly on the bed, he once again patiently waited as the other two made out. Then Violet turned Zack towards Matt and whispered into his ear after running her tongue along it, "Please suck his cock? I hear you're getting quite good at it."  
  
Zacky smirked down at Matt and Matt waited. Z accepted the bottle of lube Vi handed him and teasingly dripped it onto his fingers slowly in front of the singer. First, he circled his finger around Shadows' hole, second, he pushed the finger in, and third--he leaned over and swallowed thick, hard cock.  
  
Matt gasped, bucking his hips in surprise. He'd heard from Brian how good Zacky was getting at this, but he had no idea himself until now. Having a bigger mouth, he could take more of his cock than Violet and fuuuuuck, he knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Holy shit, Zack--"  
  
Violet closed her eyes for a moment, it was getting her so hot: watching the "Vengeance" and "7" leaned over right in front of her, that black head of hair between her man's legs and then....watching Matt as he fell apart--grasping back at the headboard and groaning louder when Zack added a finger.  
  
Shade made herself focus and lubed up her own fingers, teasing Zack's entrance before sliding two fingers in. When he moaned around Matt's cock, the singer flinched.  
Vengeance popped off him and lined himself up, slicking his fingers over his own cock before forcing himself into Matt.  
 _Uh_ , he gave way so much easier than the last time they'd been together. Zacky was very thankful for this, as he could immediately begin fucking him. Holding onto large, muscular legs, Z dragged his eyes over the rippling, moving body under him.  
It sure was awesome making M. fucking Shadows fall apart with his dick. He smirked to himself before Violet's fingers made his eyes roll back into his head.  
"Fuck, guys--" Vengeance's rhythm stuttered and he forced himself to concentrate, pulling harder at Matt's legs so he could thrust deeper, "Matt--"  
  
"Yeah, Zack, harder--"  
  
The words drove Zacky over the edge. Thrusting up, he hit the vocalist's inner spot dead on and Matt was groaning--stroking himself through a long orgasm as Zack came inside him.  
  
Before the rhythm guitarist could recover, he was being flipped and pushed onto the bed under Matt's huge body.  
"Shads--I can't--" Z whimpered, his body helplessly lying on the bed.  
"Sure ya can," Matt nudged his legs apart as he kissed down Zacky's neck. As the singer entered two meaty fingers, Zack flinched and Violet laid down next to him.  
  
"I love watching you two..." Shade took his mouth in hers and he could feel Shads add a finger. Somehow, even after everything that day, Zacky was hard again. His dick was aching and sensitive, but now throbbing with want again. He groaned back into Violet's mouth and broke away, his breath ragged and his chest heaving.  
  
"Fuck, Shads, now--in me, god--" Green eyes clenched shut as Shadows eased into Zacky's tight heat.  
  
Violet couldn't take it anymore. She'd wanted to sit back and watch, but she had to have one of their dicks inside her that second. Surprising both men, she straddled Zack--facing Shads--and slipped a condom on him before sinking down onto his over-sensitive shaft.  
  
"Violet--holy fucking shit--" It was too much, too much. Vengeance had no idea what to do--so he laid there and let them both fuck him. Shade took as much as she could at that angle and Matt wrapped her waist in an arm as they kissed passionately.  
Laying back onto Zacky's chest, she was able to take the rest of him and as soon as she stabilized herself, her hips were riding him--fast. Vengeance gave in and didn't have time to care whether she came or not before his own heat exploded out of him into her.  
  
Kneading her hips and waist with his hands, Zack kissed her neck, "I'm sorry, baby."  
  
Violet ignored him and handed Matt a condom, "I'm _close_ ," She tried to say it as obviously as possible so he'd know what she meant, "Please, baby."  
  
Shads raised an eyebrow while Vengeance remained completely clueless, "Really??"  
  
When she nodded, Matt didn't hesitate, but pulled out of Zack, thrust the condom on and plunged into her. Zacky helped balance her and spread her legs so Matt could pound her G spot from her favorite position. Violet cried in ecstasy, but as Vengeance watched he thought it looked like she was in pain.  
"Vi, baby, you okay?" He nuzzled her ear.  
"Fuck, I'm so--" She whimpered as Matt railed harder--holding onto both of them. Moments later, her screams were filling the room as she came hard onto Matthew and he clenched into another finish. Zacky watched as she squirted and shook, his mouth falling open.

_Damn._   
  


Brian and Jade spent the day in much the same fashion--fucking or making love all morning and afternoon, only stopping for sustenance. And Synyster didn't think about Violet _one. damn. time._

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't think this is some of my better stuff, but I'm not sure how to fix it...comment with either suggestions or if you think otherwise!! Thanks for reading!  
> It seems like a few people are reading this story, but I haven't seen much interest, so I don't post much. If I'm wrong, please comment/give kudos, and I'll post more often!


End file.
